


First day

by Bellaxze



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Day of School, Fluff, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, new partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaxze/pseuds/Bellaxze
Summary: Today was eleven's first day at school





	First day

**Author's Note:**

> First episode  
I'm bored so i'm doing this , is my first fic don't judge my spanish

Today was the first day of school for Eleven

Hopper entered his room

"Come on kid , wake up" he said "come on " insisting "you have to go to school"

Upon hearing that Eleven immediately woke up, how excited she was

"Finaly" he said, relieved. "I will be in the kitchen preparing breakfast." He say , leaving the room.

Eleven got out of bed excited for that day, had been waiting for that day for a long time, that was the day, the day she could go to a school like all his friends, he would finally be a normal girl She got ready, took a shower, get dressed, get ready, she checked that she had everything ready for her classes, and went to breakfast

there was waiting for an eggos tower with cream  
She was talking to her father about how excited she was, when she heard a car arrive she ran to the door, to wait for her boyfriend, she ran to her arms and kissed him, as she did every time they saw each other, they entered the home shaking hands, to which Hopper was already accustomed, Mike greeted Hopper, while Eleven went for his backpack, once he picked it up, they said goodbye to Hopper, he wished her good luck, and they left together to school in Mike's car


End file.
